Grinning in blood
by FlowerMisery
Summary: HABIT tortures a victim in a new and rather gruesome way, and maybe messes with her mind while doing it (EverymanHYBRID)


**_This short story contains blood and violence that may be unsettling to some readers, please continue at your own risk. Reader discretion advised. Enjoy :)_**

HABIT twirled the knife around in his hand, grinning maliciously as he stared at the woman kneeling in front of him. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," He grumbled, shaking his head. The woman stared at him, her eyes wide and fearful, her small body shaking as she struggled against her restraints. "Now what am I going to do with you?" HABIT laughed, "Well obviously you're going to be consumed. But see I haven't figured out how yet. Any suggestions?" The woman stayed silent, paralyzed by fear. HABIT shrugged."Suit yourself, more fun for me," HABIT cackled and squatted down to look at the woman, eye to eye, face to face. "So do you wanna know why you're here?" The woman nodded slightly, her blue eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. HABIT grinned and leaned closer to her ear, she recoiled slightly, "I'm going to rip you apart, and eat you for dinner," He whispered, cackling as she flinched and stared to cry. "Save your tears, it's not going to help," HABIT traced the woman's jawline with his knife and she flinched backwards violently, topping onto the floor in a heap. The action just made HABIT laugh even more, and he pulled her up roughly by the hair and set her back into her seat.

"C'mon now, don't struggle," HABIT paused, thinking about his statement, then his sinister grin came back once more, "Actually no, struggle. Makes it more fun for me," The woman just whimpered lightly, closing her eyes tightly and sniffling a little. "Now do you have any family, friends, hell I'll even take pets as an answer," He squatted down to face her, his eyes questioning as he tilted his head. The woman stayed silent, she kept her eyes shut and tried to regulate her fast paced breathing. HABIT's eyes flashed, and he growled lightly; he grabbed the woman's jaw roughly. "Answer me fucker," He snapped, the woman let out a small whine, nodding weakly and letting out a dry sob.

HABIT let go of her jaw, pushing her face way from him and plastering a sadistic grin on his face just like a snake who just trapped their prey. "Good, good, I have plans ya know," HABIT released a dark, low, chuckle, "I hope you know you're here because of fate, you're gonna die; and let me add in the most fucking painful way; because you were in the wrong fuckin' place at the wrong fuckin' time," HABIT's amusement grew as the woman's eyes widened, and she started to shake. "You humans are so fucking clueless," He continued, shaking his head, "You think you're safe in those defenseless little things you call homes, you think you're untouchable, unstoppable, invincible. You think, as in your fucking case you dumbass, that you can stand underneath a streetlight and nobody was gonna to try SHIT with you," HABIT burst out in a bitter laugh, gesturing to the area around them, "But you can't let your guard down can you..." HABIT shook his head once more, letting out a slight humming sound. "Stupid humans, they don't taste as good as the fun ones... But they sure do put up one hell of a fight,"

The woman just stayed silent, her breathing irregular and her loud sniffles filling up the small moment of silence. HABIT scoffed, then his grin spread even wider. "I'm going to get your family to see your body, or whatever is left of it anyways. Your body, ripped apart, spread across the room as if they were decorations," HABIT smirked, "You know what I think I'll do? Once you're dead of course, but fuck it. I'll throw them a party, all made of you. The food will be made from your fat, the part favors from your skin, the decorations your strung entrails," HABIT cackled, clapping his hands together and rubbing them before going back to twirling the knife, "I'll tell them too, after the party's over and they finished eating, enjoying themselves like the little fuckers they are," The look of horror on the woman's face was too much for HABIT to contain his amusement, and he was absolutely _beaming. _"I mean I'd have to organize it together and shit, but fuck it. The fun ought to be worth it,"

The woman started to sob uncontrollably, body shaking sobs and loud whines. HABIT rolled his eyes, his grin fading. Then the woman spoke, shakily and unclear, but she spoke. "W-why are you d-d-doing this to me?" She spat in between sobs.

HABIT let out a scoff, turning around and shrugging. "You're ignorant, and stupid," He finally muttered, spinning back around and gesturing to her with the knife. "Just like the little fucking human you are," He paused, "You thought you were untouchable, you, who have a face and body of some humans would call 'sexy', thought you wouldn't have been taken like this, thought you wouldn't be snatched from your perfectly insignificant life," HABIT let out a sharp laughing, shaking his head slightly as his face suddenly became dark and serious. "You think you can hide, you think that this is just a dream, you think that if you make a-" HABIT gestured at the next words, jumping up and down and flailing his arms dramatically, "_Little sob story,_ gimme some tears, that I'll stop. that I'll take pity on your pathetic little life. Pah, but I won't," He squatted back down to her level, staring her straight in the eyes. "You're fuckin' stupid, that's why I'm doing this," He snapped, his eyes flashing as he stood up once more, "You think you're fuckin' invincible?" HABIT shook his head and let out a sharp laugh, "Not even god, could hide from me bitch," His voice, going deep and gravely for a moment, sent shivers down the woman's spine. She realized, it was useless. She was going to die, and there was nothing to do about it. Her trembling increased, and while her sobs faded away, her heart rate accelerated and her breathing became even more uneven.

HABIT shook his head once more, twirling the knife around in his hands as he turned to face her. "You feelin' good? You feelin' sassy? Because its about to get a lot more fun in here!" HABIT cackled as he grabbed one of the torture items off the floor, studying it before tossing it aside for another. He nodded as he studied it, then pulled the woman up on her feet. He stared at her for a second, "I never caught your name, tell me,"

"Gloria," HABIT shook his head, and laughed.

"What a common, normal, human name," He muttered, lifting Gloria up slightly and tying her to hang by the rafters. She continued trembling, her mouth becoming dry as she tried to breath. The rope around her wrists was chaffing; she tried not to struggle and make the pain worse. HABIT tried not to laugh at her attempts to spare herself from pain, he just twirled the pick-axe in his hands and swung it at her right knee cap, hacking most of it away. Gloria's screams were loud, bloodcurdling, and high pitched, HABIT took a long deep breath; as if breathing in the pain; and laughed. The blood was splattered across the ceiling, the floor, the walls, and already the stench of dark; crimson; beautiful blood was pervading the air. He moved around to her left side, hitting the same place as the right except taking that entire leg off. It flew off into the darkness of the attic, and the blood pooled on the floor. HABIT cackled as Gloria's screams slowly died off and she started to sob, then he lightly touched the small amount of remaining flesh, muscle, and nerve endings holding her right leg to her body. She screamed again, loud and piercing, it almost made HABIT's ears ring. HABIT roughly grabbed her leg, twisting the bottom portion around and around and around, tightening the nerve, flesh, and muscle still holding it to her body.

Gloria's screams became interrupted with sharp sobs, HABIT wasn't even getting started yet, and she was getting this worked up? HABIT shook his head, disappointed as he pulled the now taunt leg straight off, his train of thought being interrupted by more agonized screams. He felt Evan shudder inside, but he was too focused on torturing to even notice him, or tease him as he normally would. Gloria was shaking, starting to plead and scream and do everything in her power to get herself out of that situation, but it was too late: HABIT was already begininning his session. HABIT threw the bloody pick-axe on the floor, grabbing his favorite knife and twirling it around in his hands. He made it do a little dance to the muppets theme song before throwing it directly into her side, hard and fast. It stuck deep within her with a sickening squish, and Gloria screamed once more. HABIT laughed, his cheshire cat grin staying firmly in place as he slowly wiggled it out of her side. He missed an artery, so she was bleeding out slowly, oozing if anything. HABIT licked the blood off the knife slowly, making a low humming noise in his throat as he rolled his neck; doing a little body shake to loosen him self up.

The knife was twirled a bit more, then laid back on the ground as HABIT picked up a small scapel and a black sharpie. He cut off her clothes, more to get to his goal of maiming her than to get sexual pleasure from her body, and drew where he was going to make the incisions onto her stomach. The knife wound in her side was still bleeding, but HABIT didn't let it distract him as he finally cut Gloria down. She fell to the floor with a thump, and she whimpered slightly, her body shaking and her heart pumping at a dangerously high rate. HABIT ignored her small, useless, whimpers and her pathetic tears as he stretched her out on her back. He made the first cut, and Gloria just shuddered underneath the knife. There was only two cuts to be made, however it required a certain amount of precision to get it in the EXACTLY right spot, the first was a 5 in' vertical cut on the left side, and the second had to be parallel (exactly 6 in' to the right) to that one without a degree for a mistake.

HABIT licked the scalpel clean before going back to picking up his favorite knife, sliding it under the slit, cutting through the muscle all the way until he could reach the other incision. Gloria's body spasmed, but otherwise no scream was let out. _'Did that bitch pass out on me?'_ HABIT thought, tilting his head and rolling his eyes dramatically. '_She'll wake up in a second,' _HABIT grinned and forced the knife downward quickly, cutting it's own way out of the parallel incisions and spraying blood in all directions. Gloria's eye's shot open, and she screamed as she spasmed once more. Blood was gushing out of the flap HABIT had now created, and he rushed to grab the mixtures at his side; which were, incidentally, baking soda and vinegar. He also pulled to his side a stapler, and then proccedded to open the bottle of vinegar, and the carton of baking soda. The dark grin on his face spreading as Gloria's eyes widened, finally realizing what he was about to do.

HABIT quickly opened the flap of muscle and skin to fully reveal the bubbling pool of blood that was her insides. He could see the the bottom of the lungs, breathing in and out quickly, and could judge by the amount of blood pouring out of the area that her heart was pumping way too fast. HABIT laughed, then looked over at Gloria, who was at the edge of passing out, "You ready?" He asked, Gloria's eyes just fluttered weakly in response and HABIT shrugged.

He dumped the contents of the vinegar bottle and the baking soda container into her body; and at the speed of light; even before the substances even reacted to each other; he closed the flap, stapling it back to its orginal place just before the flap burst open once more. Blood splattered the entire room now, and Gloria's final and last piercing cry started to fade. Her entire stomach was blown apart, some of it on the walls now; other parts of it sticking to the ceiling. HABIT licked off the blood on his hand, grinning and looking around at his handy-work. "Well that was pretty fuckin' interesting," He licked the blood off his fingertips before diving in to consume what was left of Gloria.

_"Maybe I can do this again, yes?"_


End file.
